Dégénérescence
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Seulement, un an d’avance pour l’enfant d’exception que j’étais, j’ai déçu. A mon retour derrière nos murs, je n’ai jamais eu autant envie de t’écouter gémir à mon oreille que tu m’aimais. Parce que tu devais m’aimer, n’est ce pas ? YAOI
1. Dégénérescence

**Auteur:** Hathor  
**Genre: **Euh… folie douce… amours contrariés…  
**Source:** Les Bisounours à la plage... Nooon ! Snoopy chez les zombies ? Toujours pas...Gundam Wing alors ? Evidemment !  
**Couple :** Le perso principal est Quatre. Non, il n'y aura pas d'autres indications...**  
****Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise et consort.  
**Rating :** M  
**Note:** Ame sensible… s'abstenir ?

* * *

**Dégénérescence :**

_¤ J'ai tué. Pour mes actes, je dois mourir à mon tour. Mais vous aurez, tu auras mon témoignage. Témoignage d'un fou pour beaucoup mais cela n'a aucune importance c'est juste la réalité. Qu'elle te fasse peur ou qu'elle te dégoûte, je m'en moque ce ne sera que la vérité. Une vérité froide et dure, que beaucoup auraient préféré ignorer, une vérité qui fait mal parce qu'elle est vraie et que rien ne peut l'effacer, ni ma mort, ni la tienne._

_Je ne pense pas être coupable du moindre crime. La société en a décidé autrement. Tant mieux pour elle, ça ne change rien pour moi. ¤_

Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance et se lit sur toutes les lèvres, Quatre Raberba Winner, digne héritier de l'empire familial. Enfin, j'étais le digne héritier car je ne suis plus rien à présent. Ce nom fausse la réalité, il est une noble couverture que ma famille a tirée sur elle pour se protéger des rumeurs sombres qui courraient sur nous. Oui, ma mère était bien la cousine de mon père et tout comme ma grande-mère était celle de mon grand-père. Rien ne change, tout se décline…

Je ne suis pas ce que je représente.

On m'a traité de monstre dés ma naissance, parce que j'avais les yeux trop bleus, parce que mes cheveux étaient trop clairs pour ma nationalité. Et surtout parce que ma différence faisait peur.

Mais j'ai serré les dents et j'ai souris. Personne n'a plus eu peur de moi, mais je n'ai jamais oublié.

Dés mes cinq ans, on m'envoya dans un pensionnat pour garçon. J'y ai appris tous ce que l'on se doit de connaître sur la vie de la haute société et tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. L'apprentissage fut des plus variés. En plus des apprentissages traditionnels, je me suis vu inculqué le comment et le pourquoi d'une lettre diplomatique, ainsi que les arts guerriers en passant par une toute autre éducation moins orthodoxe et plus officieuse mais sûrement beaucoup plus plaisante. Du moins pour moi. L'éloignement et l'enfermement constants ont dû exacerber nos envies car je n'ai jamais manqué de volontaires.

Je peux avouer sans trop d'orgueil que mes partenaires ne gardaient plus leur belle assurance diurne en ma douce compagnie, peut-être parce qu'il ne gardait pas le contrôle très longtemps dans mes draps. Les chambres doubles, quelle idée lumineuse… J'en ai changées tant de fois que je ne pourrais même plus compter.

Mon éducation fut donc complète et je pense que les murs se souviendront encore longtemps de moi ou des cris de mes amants. De même que certains élèves. Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne encore de plaisir. Je ne suis pas à ce que je semble paraître, un être sensible et dénué de force aussi bien mental que physique. Tous ceux qui ont cru pouvoir me dominer le savent et s'en souviendront éternellement.

Je suis sorti du lycée à 16 ans. Une seule année d'avances pour l'enfant d'exception que j'étais, j'ai déçu.

J'ai alors dû rejoindre le domaine familial. Cette demeure que j'avais quitté onze ans plus tôt sans le moindre regret me revenait. Les hauts murs blancs nous protégeant du monde extérieur ou plutôt protégeant le monde extérieur de notre folie commençaient à se fissurer. Bientôt, plus rien ne nous séparerait d'eux.

Ma mère était morte l'année d'avant, elle ne m'avait pas réclamé à son chevet et je lui en étais reconnaissant, je n'aurai pas aimé jouer la comédie devant le reste du monde, faire semblant d'être triste devant ma mère mourante. Je n'ai pas souffert de sa disparition, je ne la connaissais pas et l'aimaient encore moins.

Tu m'as accueilli dés mon arrivé, je ne me souvenais plus de toi mais tu ne paraissais pas m'avoir oublié Zeck. Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'un nouvel étranger. Un étranger heureux de me revoir avec un sourire magnifique, presque chaleureux. J'ai tenté de te sourire mais ma bouche n'a dû former qu'un rictus sardonique. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour me souhaiter la bienvenue chez moi.

Tu étais alors âgé de vingt ans. Mon père l'avait rappelé à lui trois ans auparavant, juste avant sa mort. Pas moi, il ne m'aimait pas et puis c'était réciproque.

Mon père me trouvait trop fragile et il me soupçonnait d'être le fruit pourris d'un adultère quelconque. Je ne sais toujours pas. Je l'espère juste.

Ici, malgré les décès de mes parents, ou supposé comme tels, rien n'avait changé. Le manoir était toujours et resterait un havre de haine et d'hypocrisie. Les domestiques intelligents m'évitèrent dés le premier jour.

Mes habitudes revinrent vite, tu contribua activement à ce que je ne m'ennuie jamais. Tu me proposa et me procurais tous ce que tu étais en mesure de me donner, de l'argent, des divertissements et même des femmes. Je considérais ces dernières comme un passe-temps de plus sur mon emploi du temps journalier. Les cris que je leur arrachais, apaisaient tout juste mon désir violent.

Peu à peu, plus aucune ne vint me voir et même les putes de bas étages se méfiaient de tes offres… Cela me fit rire. Elles étaient tellement faibles, tellement imparfaites. Leurs gros seins ronds qui leur enlevaient toute grâce, leur cuisse pleines et enserrées dans des jarretières dérangeantes et aussi ces corsets trop serrés et étouffant, juste là pour masquer les cicatrises plus claires de leurs précédentes lueurs de raison : tuer le marmot dans l'œuf.

Le fils du vieux conseiller, de deux ans mon aîné, se retrouva aussi dans mes draps. Je lui avais trouvé un regard froid et un physique des plus attrayant, un corps nerveux à la peau ambré, et cette nuque gracile, si facile à briser. Je me trompais, Heero comme les autres me déçut, il semblait pourtant plus résistant. À force de m'en jouer, je l'avais oublié : les apparences sont trompeuses. Comme les autres, il plia.

Zeck. Tu t'amusais de jour en jour de ma quête de résistance. Comment aurais-je pu te dire que c'est toi que je voulais, toi et ton sourire insaisissable ?

J'aurai voulu entendre ta voix grave me supplier d'arrêter, sentir tes cuisses comme un étau autours de ma taille et voir tes mollets tressaillir à la jouissance en même temps que tes yeux se voiler pendant l'instant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il plie comme les autres, je voulais le voir résister toujours plus.

Je n'espérais pas en vain, je le savais. Je le pressentais.

Un an passa sans que la situation ne change, je ne collectionnais plus les maîtresses depuis longtemps mais je dominais tous les hommes du manoir ou presque. Mais tous se pliaient à mes envies trop facilement. J'en battis un jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus mon bras pour le faire réagir face à moi, mais il perdit connaissance. Lâche.

Un seul a résisté, un chinois dont la fierté n'avait d'égale que mes désirs et mon envie. Il ne se passa rien avec lui pendant prés d'une semaine. Invité au château par Zeck pour une entente commerciale, il m'avait tout de suite, vu comme sa proie potentielle, ne se trompant pas sur mon compte. Je l'ai admiré, il avait la même carrure que moi. Son caractère fort avait dû en faire plier plus d'un. Nous passions des journées entières à nous jauger du regard cherchant les faiblesses de l'autre au travers de joutes silencieuses.

Dommage, je l'ai tué deux jours plus tard lorsqu'il mit en doute ma force et ma volonté au cours d'une partie d'échec. Je lui tirai une balle en pleine tête, siège de la raison à ce qu'on dit, il avait dû perdre cette dernière pour me défier ainsi.

Zeck. Tu étais toujours le spectateur imperturbable. Tu étais plus fidèle que moi, et ta maîtresse était la même depuis maintenant neuf mois. Une jeune femme brune, très belle ; une Italienne au tempérament de feu. Les sautes d'humeur de Lucrézia faisaient trembler les murs du château tous les jours.

Encore quelques mois passèrent, mon désir pour toi augmentant de jour en jour ou plutôt de minute en minute. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'approcher toujours plus près de toi, de laisser mes mains se promener sur ton dos ou de respirer ton parfum subtil lorsque je m'épanchais pour t'exposer un projet maritime.

Il ne se passait plus une seule heure sans que ton image ne vienne m'assaillir. Tu étais la seule personne qui m'est accueillie sans se fonder sur mon apparence. Le seul et l'unique qui m'ait compris. Cette torture de mes envies m'empêchait de dormir. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou…

_¤ Bientôt je me donnerais la mort ou l'on me tuera, deux actions pour un même résutat. Il ne m'aurait pas eu si je ne m'étais pas laissé faire, je suis trop fin stratège pour tomber dans leurs pièges stupides. Mais vivre sans toi n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt à présent, c'est trop ennuyeux. Je préfère mourir c'est plus rapide et je finirai bien par te retrouver_. ¤

Tu m'as bientôt annoncé que tu allais te marier. Lucrézia avait touché au but plus vite que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Cette nouvelle me laissa pourtant de marbre, ça ne changeait rien. Devant toi, j'ai souri et derrière toi, je l'ai maudite ta future femme. Mais tout se passerait comme prévu. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas très grave, elle mourrait. Ça ne sera pas trop difficile. J'attendrais un peu. Mais avant de cesser de respirer, elle pliera comme les autres…

L'occasion se présenta plus vite que prévue, tu étais appelé pour quelques jours pour des affaires familiales soit disant urgentes. Je te laissai partir sans un mot et sans même ce pincement caractéristique de tes départs. Je t'ai promis de m'occuper d'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai…

Le soir se posa sur le manoir. Tu étais parti le matin. La journée n'avait pas présenté grand intérêt, la robe blanche pour votre union avait été livrée pendant l'après-midi, un magnifique fourreau de satin immaculé, sans dentelle ni volant excessif : pure et parfaite en tout point. Ma seule pensée, je lui chuchotais à l'oreille quand elle me montra sa robe. Tu seras divine Lucrezia, tellement belle et fragile dans tout ce blanc, veille juste à ne pas tomber ou tu ne te relèveras pas.

Le dîner se passa dans le silence comme d'habitude. La maison était bien vide sans ta présence. Elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup ta femme, elle me jeta des regards froids pendant tout le repas. J'en jouissais presque.

Elle quitta la table dés la fin du repas. Je la raccompagnais à sa chambre avec une galanterie obligée. Enfin votre chambre, la sienne mais aussi la tienne Zeck.

Elle fut plus agressive que je ne l'avais pensé. Elle me mordit violemment quand je l'embrassais de force. Avide de sang, je léchais mes lèvres avec délectation. Elle n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, et elle m'intima l'ordre de sortir avec la voix tremblante. Je me mis à rire doucement, j'étais dur rien que de penser à sa mort. Elle tremblait devant moi et je ressentais sa peur. Elle était aussi faible que les autres.

Elle n'a offert que de très faible refus quand je parvins enfin à déchirer sa robe, comme si elle pensait que le tissus la protégeais de mon ardeur. J'ai cru sombrer dans la démence quand je l'ai prise avec brutalité sur votre lit ouvert, elle a crié tellement fort, comme si je l'avais écartelé. Elle essayait toujours de me repousser mais ses forces l'ont vite abandonné. Elles ont filé en même temps que les larmes je suppose. Ces dernières dévoraient son joli visage, je les ai essuyées, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis bien occupée d'elle. J'ai dû la réveiller pour la prendre une seconde fois car elle avait sombré dans une douloureuse inconscience mais elle resta toujours éveillée par la suite mais elle semblait si absente, comme dans un sombre cauchemar. Pourtant c'était la réalité.

Finalement, elle s'est laissée faire et a même jouit après quelques instants. Elle n'était pas très rétive ta défunte femme. J'ai eu un peu de mal à lui mettre sa belle robe blanche. Sa robe parfaite qu'elle ne porterait qu'une seule fois. Dommage, elle sera immettable après. Le rouge apporte malheur à la mariée à ce qu'on dit.

Elle a beaucoup pleuré ta jolie femme. Elle m'a supplié de ne pas la tuer. Ses belles lèvres étaient tordues par la peur et la souffrance. Ça a été rapide, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un monstre quand même. Un seul coup précis dans la poitrine. La robe est rouge à présent.

J'ai recueilli son dernier souffle entre mes lèvres. Et elle a demandé pourquoi. Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite, j'ai attendu qu'elle se soit éteinte à mes pieds pour le dire : « Je l'aime. »

Dommage, même morte, elle ne saura pas. Ça m'a fait sourire.

_¤ Dans une demi-heure, je passerai dans le couloir de la mort. J'ai encore assez de temps pour terminer, ne t'inquiète pas. ¤_

Tu es revenu le lendemain, tu n'as pas compris pourquoi elle n'était plus là, ta douce était partie sans un mot. Ta souffrance m'a fait mal quelques instants. Avais-je eu raison ?

Le doute s'effaça en moi lorsque tu te jetas dans mes bras fou de douleur. Parce que tu l'aimais vraiment alors ? J'ai enfin pu serrer contre moi ce corps que je chérissais tant. Ces épaules plus larges que les miennes secouées par les sanglots reposait contre mon torse. J'ai souri.

Entre tes larmes j'ai recherché tes lèvres et dans un de tes sanglots trop bruyants indigne de toi, je t'ai embrassé avec toute la passion que je gardais prisonnière au fond de moi. Tu as été surpris, tu as reculé. Tu étais à moi maintenant. Je t'ai adossé contre le mur. Tu as essayé de résister mais que faire contre le désir que je restreignais depuis mon retour. Ton cou est la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il me fut autoriser de goûter.

Tu t'échappais de mon étreinte une seconde fois. Tu ne t'es pas enfui à toutes jambes et surtout tu n'as pas tourné le dos. Tu reculais toujours face à moi, tes yeux cherchant une solution qui n'existait pas.

J'ai terminé par reprendre possession de toi. Ta chemise ne resta pas longtemps sur ton corps d'albâtre. Je me souviens encore du bruit parfait de la soie qu'on déchire. Son cri de délivrance comme si le tissus retournait à l'état sauvage.

Tu as tenté de me maîtriser mais que faire contre un appétit qui brûle en moi depuis que je t'ai vu. Mon père n'avait pas le droit de me laisser en pension. Tes efforts désespérés ont attisé ma soif de ton corps. Mes mains, expertes dans cet art, te firent perdre toutes notions de réalité ou plutôt te replongèrent dans son bain glacé : tu allais bientôt partir... Je ne me souviens plus comment j'ai fini de te déshabiller, tes plaintes avaient obscurci mon esprit d'une brume de désir animal. Jamais je ne t'ai demandé de te laisser faire, je ne voulais pas d'une poupée, je te voulais arrogant, fier et combatif.

Sur ce dernier point, tu ne m'as pas déçu et tu m'as envoyé ton poing en pleine figure. Ma mâchoire craqua péniblement.

_¤ Elle est encore douloureuse d'ailleurs. ¤_

Cet accès de violence me redonna plus de vigueur que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Mes vêtements comme les tiens avaient rejoint le sol. Tu essayais encore de te détacher de moi mais je baissais ta tête à hauteurs de mon bas-ventre et te forçais à me sucer entre tes lèvres si tendre. Ta bouche se referma sur ma verge tendue. Je t'obligeais à me prendre toujours plus profondément, les sensations m'envahissaient toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres, me laissant presque défaillant quand j'atteignait le fond de ta gorge. Tes mains crispées sur mes hanches me faisaient affreusement mal mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai changé de place. Tu fus le seul qui m'arracha un cri de satisfaction et je me relâchais contre ton palais brûlant. Je te retournais aussitôt sur le ventre collant ton visage suant dans les draps et puis, je t'empalais. Je me suis enfoncé avec violence et sans te préparer. Ton hurlement me donna plus de satisfaction que l'acte en lui-même, plus de jouissance que je n'en avais jamais ressentie.

J'intensifiais mes mouvements pour finalement me détendre une seconde fois en toi.

C'est alors que le silence revenu, ma respiration calmée, que j'entendis tes mots. Tu pleurais ! Tu me suppliais comme ta femme la veille… Tu me priais… de m'arrêter !

Ma rage fut sans borne et je t'ai étranglé alors que j'étais toujours en toi. Ta respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante, toujours plus sifflante mais je continuais à enserrer ton cou ; j'allais à la rencontre de ce qui serait notre dernière étreinte. Ta femme au moins, je l'avais tué en face. J'ai jouis encore quand j'ai senti ton corps se relâcher. Orgasme post-mortem.

_¤ C'est dommage, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant, il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres avant toi. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai choisi, peut-être parce que tu me ressemblais tellement._

_Le juge m'a demandé si je voulais des tests psychiatriques, j'ai décrété que non. J'étais pleinement conscient de mes actes lorsque je les ai commis, et je le suis toujours. _

_J'ai battu un homme jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, j'en ai tué un autre qui avait mis ma volonté en doute, j'ai tué une très jolie femme après l'avoir violer et enfin j'ai tué Zeck parce qu'il m'avait supplié. Oui, j'ai tué mon frère Zeck Raberba Winner parce qu'il ne m'a pas assez résisté._

_Mon avocat a proféré que j'étais fou et que ma famille était victime de dégénérescence, c'est sans doute vrai mon frère aurait dû m'aimer comme je l'ai aimé dés la première fois où je l'ai vu. _

_Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, il est l'heure de mourir. ¤_

**Owari **

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?  
Hati : Bah, j'étais dans la douche et je pensais à l'Italie et puis à Rome, j'en suis alors arrivée aux empereurs romains qui n'avaient plus vraiment toute leur tête à force de coucher avec les sœurs, les cousins, les chevaux et les cousines. Et puis voilà…  
Quatre : Et puis voilà... "sob"


	2. Merci !

Kikou !!!

Voilà vous avez été quand même 9 à laisser une review donc il faut bien que je laisse plein de merci !!!

Vous avez vu que j'avais changé de pseudo ou pas en fait… ai décidé de me marier !!! Pauvr' Trochou !!! Et vous êtes toutes invitées !!! Un projet vient de se former dans mon esprit malade… et vous aurez plus de renseignement une prochaine fois le temps que je mette ça sur pieds !!!

Enfin bref, passons aux choses sérieuses, les remerciements :

**Law** **:** Merci pour ta review, j'étais super contente !!! tu as raison il y a sûrement plus folle que moi… Mais je n'ai pas fini de sévir donc on verra bien par la suite !!! 

Duo : Disons que vous êtes des cas toutes les deux !!!

Tous les autres g-boys (dont mon fiancé) : On confirme !!!

Hathor : OKI !! et dire qu'on se dispute le statue de folle number one !!!

**Mikara 2 : **Comme si j'allais faire souffrir mon… notre homme !!! *Bon, note à moi-même, ne pas faire publier ma dernière torture maintenant*

Merci pour ta review !!! Quant à dire que la torture n'est pas coutume… J'adore torturer les G-boys et surtout Quatre et Wufei en fait …

**Marsupi : **Ohayo coupine !! Moi, folle, tu crois ?? Euh… je crois que t'es pas mal dans ton genre toi aussi dans ton genre et ne nie pas !!! MDR !!!

Suis heureuse que t'es déjà lu pire parce que me suis fait peur toute seule en l'écrivant mais maintenant j'ai très envie de recommencer… tinquiète pas pour Dudule, il ne craint rien (pour l'instant…) je le laisse aux autres auteurs moi préfère torturer Wufei et Quat-chan !!!

Wufei et Quatre : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'as fait ???

Hathor : Bah rien !!! Mais vous êtes super en psychopathe ou en martyr !!! ^______________________^

Wufei et Quatre : -________________-0 (goutte de trois litres)

**Yokoku : **Salut The cinglée !!! Contente que tu ais aimé ma fic ^^ !! 

Merci aussi pour tous ces adjectifs (dark, malsain, etc…), c'exactement l'effet que je voulais !!!! La suite de tes fics, STP !! Je les adore !!!

Mirci pour la review !!!

**Gekex : **Tu sais que t'as review m'a fait peur au début, je me suis dit que j'avais traumatisé quelqu'un !!! après j'ai lu la fin et j'ai sauté partout !!! Merci merci merci merci !!!!!!!

**Mika shinigami : **Merci pour cette review, elle m'a fait trop plaisir !!! Mais j'adoooooooooore Quatre en psychopathe, va savoir pourquoi …

Bref encore merci et continue tes fics ^^ !!!

**Loween : **Salut ma lolichan ^^ !!! Je t'ai traumatisé ??? Non ?? c'est vrai que l'eau et moi c'est quelque chose mais bon finalement je m'habitue à cette fic et vais même recommencer à torturer mais Wufei cette fois-ci ^^ !! Le psy Trochou reprend du service en fait ^^ bientôt fini de taper !!

Ah oui et merci pour la review ^^ en fait j'ai une nouvelle idée de fic à écrire avec toi !! Faut que je t'écrive le scénario !!! Et jurer je rentre bientôt !!

**Makena : **Salut coupine !!! Comme tu le sais… suis pas mouru !!! Tout le monde a bien voulu me laisser vivre : merci tout le monde !!! De nombreux délires et tortures sont en cours mais ça tu le sais puisque je discute avec toit en ce moment !!! bon je répond quand même à ta review !!! Merci Makena !! En fait, t'es invité au mariage bien entendu vu que sans ton accord pouvais pas me fiancer avec mon chouchou !!!

**Naw :  **Kikou la sauterelle !!! Alors t'es mdr ^^ !! Tant mieux du moment que personne n'est mort !! Pour la suite des aventure de Freud enfin de Trochou en psy ça arrive et c'est presque terminer de taper donc t'as pas de soucis à te faire !!! Et tes POV ??? MDR !! Passe de bonnes vacances !! Et merci pour ta review.

Voilà, j'ai dit merci à tout le monde !!!! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu la fic sans laisser de reviews ( on est pas toujours motivé pour le faire) !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu , salut !!!

@+

Hathor


End file.
